The Eternal Passage: Death's Exile
by NeoHedgie
Summary: Mephiles The Dark Has Somehow Been Spared After The Destruction Of Solaris, But Now He Is Trying To Get Used To Life. Can He, And Some Old And New Friends, Stop A Dark Force Trying To Destroy...Well...EVERYTHING!


Okay, so... Hi there... I'm VaatiShadX (Or ShadowOfChaos94 on Xbox Live, soon to be changed to UNOP Shadowkill). This is my fan fiction (Obviously) about the greatest character (**cough** Villain **cough) **Mephiles The Dark, and how he somehow survives the destruction of Solaris. There will be twists, betrayals, and all that crummy stuff you would find in things like Shakespeare (Except you don't have to learn to hear this story). Well, I've kept you waiting long enough, Enjoy the story (And please don't flame) OFTO

**~VSX**

*****Friday, May 29th, 20XX *****

**ll 14:00/ 2:00 pm ll**

**lll Soleanna New City lll**

He sat in his makeshift home made out of wood, cardboard, and scavenged materials. It was the best he could do to make it out of what little materials he had, including the little knowledge of the world he had only quite recently become a part of. He heard a creak in one of the boards that made up his ceiling, and winced. The last time he had heard a creak, one of the boards had fallen off and cut a large chunk of his shoulder off. Mostly skin, but it hurt for a long time. He looked at it, and realized it had already more than likely become infected, even when he tried to properly bandage it up with such little resources, and even less knowledge of how to do so. He remembered his new "friends" shouting his name 'Mephiles' up and down every street in this town, and thought of how they would probably laugh at him if they saw him in his current condition, especially right after he said he wouldn't need any help. He had found a Chao, but that was a long time ago, just a newborn in fact. He tried the best he could to take care of it, allowing himself to starve so it would be kept healthy. One day, he woke up and found it was gone, which just meant it was himself again. Well, he had one more thing other than himself. He still had his sanity and mind. The Chao's departure left him with the same question that buzzed through his head like a hornet the last time as well.

"Why am I here?" he asked himself curiously. "Why do I still exist?" he asked himself again as he retreated back into his memories to try to find the answer or a reason. While he spaced out, a full grown Dark Chao popped around the corner, with a Soleanna Guard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -*** **1 Month Ago: Thursday, April 29****th****, 20XX*****- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**ll 09:00/ 9:00 AM ll**

**lll Soleanna New City lll**

He opened his eyes to a strange sight. A blue sky, no clouds... just clear sky. He got up with his arms, which proved challenging, which proved challenging, due to the fact that his arms were sore and stiff. He couldn't feel his leg, and found out that he now had feet. **ACTUAL FEET!** He felt like he had to yawn, and did. Through that yawn, he realized he also had a nose and mouth. He saw a white stick thing covered in red protruding from his leg, which he guessed was the bone. He quickly analyzed that his leg was more or less broken, which would make getting up difficult. Not impossibly difficult, but difficult in its own right. He planted his hand on the ground and noticed it was warm. When he looked, he noticed a trail of burnt grass, leading out of the strange park like area he was in. He thought of what might of caused it, then dismissed it. He could think about it later. He managed to use his hands and his good leg to get himself standing and propped up against a tree. He heard a guitar playing beautifully somewhere, and relaxed. He took a step, completely forgetting his leg was broken, hit the ground, and fell with a loud scream. He cringed at his scream. Not only would someone have heard it, but they would see his leg was broken as well. He heard rustling grass, and looked up to see a girl running at him. A girl with a white dress and brown hair with feathers in it.

"For Solaris' sake, of all the people to hear me, why did _**SHE**_ have to be the one to hear my scream?" he said to himself. She was standing by him now, and it seemed the first thing she noticed was his broken leg.

"A-are you okay? Does it hurt at all?" asked Elise worriedly. She didn't seem to know him, or she was covering up the fact that she did all to well. Either way, Mephiles was secretly grateful that she had heard him.

"N-not really. My leg is broken, but I can't really feel it" said Mephiles calmly. He was lying, but he hoped she wouldn't be able to see through the lie. He noticed she had wrapped his leg and used a branch to make a makeshift splint, which he even knew how to do, but had simply forgotten to do. One of Elise's guards picked Mephiles up carefully and took of after Elise, who was in full on sprint towards the hospital, probably to check him in. He felt tired, and the last thing he saw was the hospital lobby, where black burn marks, that looked like they were formed by claws (And how silly would _**THAT**_ be?) covered the walls and floor. He closed his eyes and let sleep wrap him in it's warm embrace, almost as if it had never seen him before. That night, he had the best sleep of his life, not to mention also the first sleep of his life.

Well...That's it for this chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed! But Mephiles, _**INJURED**_? What, you think I'm gonna make things easy for him after he killed Shadow every time my little cousin tried to beat him the first time, with his awesomely cheap attacks and what-not? And what of the burn marks all over the place? Well, you'll just have to keep reading! Read And...welll...no... Review! Because "Read and Review" would be quite redundant if I put this at the end huh? HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED TYPING IT UP!

**Quote Of The Chapter**:

"T_hese Butterflies... Are Trying To... Confuse Me!_**" ~Sir Lancelot (SATBK)**


End file.
